


Things Unspoken

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Quest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stormy night brings fears to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story mentions Frodo's death/leaving to the Grey Havens quite heavily and Merry and Pippin are shown to be quite heavily affected by it. This may be seen as too sad for some. For those not bothered, uh, enjoy the angst! 
> 
> Merry, Pippin and Frodo belong to The Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema.
> 
> Originally posted May 2, 2007

***

Pippin couldn’t sleep. The rain was beating down mercilessly on their small house in Crickhollow. And worst of all, yet again, Merry still had not come to bed. Pippin sighed, it had been nearly six months since Frodo left for the Grey Havens and Merry was taking it hard. They all were. Pippin knew how close Merry was to Frodo. How he was more brother than cousin or friend. He looked up to Frodo ever sinse he was a lad and they bonded during Frodo's stay at Brandy Hall. The Quest had taken much from them. Pippin had left Merry alone, thinking it better if he came to him on his own time. But Merry’s withdrawal from him seemed to be dragging on and it really had begun to worry Pippin.

Or maybe that wasn’t it? Maybe it was him. That’s what the younger hobbit had secretly dreaded, that maybe Merry did not want Pippin anymore. That he truly wanted a wife and a family and the appoval of his parents and the Shire over him. That he wasn’t enough for him anymore. There was a time Pippin didn’t think anyone or anything could tear them apart. Their love and devotion so strong that nothing could break it. But Pippin had seen many things for his young years, and he saw how much things could change. Pippin swallowed at this and tried to shake the thought away... the idea of losing Merry would be too much to bear, for Merry was his whole life.

Pippin decided that now was finally the time to approach him. After all, this was Merry. They could talk about anything, couldn’t they? Pippin got up from the bed and stretched, and jolted from a particularly harsh crash of thunder before going to a dresser and taking out a nice warm robe, wrapping it snugly about him.

As Pippin had thought, Merry was in the den smoking his pipe, looking out the window, a look of melancholy shadowing his face. 

“Merry?” Pippin said softly, not wanting to startle him.

“Oh, Pip. Hello. Why aren’t you in bed?” Merry gave a half smile.

“I could ask the same of you,” Pippin returned.

“I was just thinking,” Merry said, tapping out his pipe and setting it on the table.

“Worrying is more like it, If I know you. Would you like to talk about it?”

Merry sighed and looked at the floor. “No, Pippin. I would not want to trouble you.”

Pippin walked over to Merry and kneeled in front of him, putting his hands on Merry’s knees and looking up into his face pleadingly. “Please, love. Don’t shut me out. I couldn’t bear it. It hurts me so to see you so unhappy.” Pippin took the older hobbits hand and put it to his cheek, holding it there.

“It’s nothing, love, really.”

“I don’t believe you. It’s me isn’t it?” 

“Pippin, don’t - ” 

“But you used to be able to talk to me. And you haven’t touched me in so long. Don’t you want me anymore?” He said the last in a whisper.

“Don’t be silly, Pippin. Not everything is about you. Maybe I just miss Frodo!” 

This struck something in Pippin. He swiftly got up, clenching his fists. “And you think I don’t? He was my cousin, too, in case you have forgotten, and I loved him dearly! But why would you tell me anything? I’m just a fool. A fool of a Took who wouldn’t understand!” Pippin choked on a sob and left the room, leaving Merry alone with his grief.

If Pippin had had a hard time sleeping before it was even worse now, even though the storm was finally fading. He could not hold back his sobs any longer. He missed Frodo and Merry. And himself, and how things used to be. Sure, the War of the Ring brought forth a courage and strength in Pippin that he may not have found in the Shire. And Middle-Earth was saved. But at what cost? He felt so childish. Where was the warrior now? No wonder Merry did not confide in him.

After a time Pippin heard the bedroom door open. He felt relief at the sight of Merry and regretted how he had left things with the hobbit.

“I don’t think you’re a fool, Pippin,” Merry said, sitting on the end of the bed, putting his hand on the younger hobbit’s knee.

“I’m so sorry, Merry. I don’t know what came over me,” Pippin sniffed, rubbing his eyes quickly. He didn't want Merry to see his tears. Which was something new for Pippin as well. He realized now he was being hypocritical. What happened to them? Where they could no longer share their tears and pain and fear? He missed that closeness. That bubble that enclosed them from the rest of the word. That space meant only for them where they could read each others movements and expressions and know what the other was thinking and feeling. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. I know you miss Frodo, too. I’ve been in a nasty mood, haven’t I?”

“You are just mourning. I understand how hard this is for you. You are used to being able to fix a problem. But you can't save everyone, dear Merry. But, don't you see? Don't think of it as Frodos death but as him going to better place. He will be happier.”

“I know, but..." Merrys voice cracked. At this Pippin swiftly slid up the bed towards Merry and held him tightly, rocking him as Merry had done for him so many times. "Go ahead and cry, my dearest. You don't have to be strong all the time." Pippin felt tears in his own eyes.

The damn broke and finally Merry let out all his anguish, crying uncontrollably at not being able to see his beloved older cousin ever again. Thoughts of going over books of herb lore and dragons and far off places with Frodo, who always encouraged that side of the strong-willed hobbit. Or the first time Merry felt his body change and he sought out his revered cousin who listened sympathetically and gently explained to him the ways of growing lads without making him feel ashamed. And the time he confided in Frodo of his true feelings for Pippin. All this and more..

Merry grabbed his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. "It just... It hurts so much."

"I know." Pippin stroked Merrys hair.

Merry sniffed and drew away from Pippin a bit then cleared his throat. "Now, I want to get something straight with you. I know I’ve been distant, but don’t ever think that I don’t want you. Because I’ll always want you. I feel so lucky to have you. Don't you know I would have gone mad by now if it wasn't for you, sweetheart? Just knowing you are here by my side has kept me going." 

" But, I don't want you to keep these things from me. I am not a child. Especially after all I've seen on the Quest. I have changed. You don't have to protect me anymore." 

When the hug was over, they pulled back, looking into each other’s eyes. After a long pause, they laughed in realizing as they came together in grieving over a great loss they gained something wonderful in return. That sacred connection that held them together.

Merry reached out and stroked Pippins face. "It **has** been a while since ...."

"Yes," Pippin sighed and closed his eyes feeling that strong calloused hand on his skin. 

“Yes." Merry closed the gap and pressed his lips to Pippins, soft and sweet, holding it there a while before parting. But Pippin wanted more and opened his mouth so Merry could slip his tongue inside. This time the kiss was more urgent. Merry cradled Pippin’s head, stroking his silky curls as he eased Pippin down onto the bed. Now they were kissing hungrily, both nipping at each other’s lips.

“Merry,” Pippin gasped. “I want to feel you.”

Merry quickly sat up and pulled off his shirt, weskit, and then his breeches, tossing them aside. 

Pippin's breath caught at the vision of Merry, the firelight bathing his golden skin and turning his butter yellow curls into molten gold. He reached out and ran his hands up and down Merry’s chest. “ So handsome you are.”

Pippin then lifted his arms so Merry could pull off his nightshirt with ease. They embraced each other and gasped as their skin met, silky flesh sliding together. They settled back down onto the bed, Merry resuming his position on top and began rubbing his erection against Pippin’s. Pippin cried out, wrapping his legs around Merry’s waist and grinding his own erection into Merry's. The younger hobbit threw back his head, panting heavily as his eyes screwed shut in rapture. At this Merry rained fierce kisses down his neck as he continued thrusting. 

“Merry! I – “ Pippin gasped again, the pleasure so intense he had a hard time forming a sentence. All he could concentrate on was Merry’s hard cock grinding against his own. “I want you inside me! Please, Merry!”

“You've read my mind, love. ” Merry reached for the nightstand and brought out a jar of flower scented oil, opened it, and shakily spread some on his fingers. He was eager to be inside his love. He pushed a finger inside Pippin slowly and heard the younger hobbit sigh in pleasure. He then entered a second, and then a third, and Pippin arched and gasped as Merry rubbed that little nub of pleasure that drove him wild, pressing down on his hand to get more of Merry’s fingers inside.

“Please, Merry. It’s been so long. Oh, please.”

Merry obeyed as he slicked himself up and pushed himself into that tight heat. The older hobbit gasped. He felt as if his member was being wrapped snuggly in hot silk. He almost came right then. After getting his bearings, he slowly began to move in and out of Pippin’s body.

“Oh, love! Harder!” Pippin commanded.

Merry grasped the sheets for leverage and began moving rapidly. Pippin wrapped his legs around Merry’s waist to pull him further inside, heels digging into Merry’s back. Pippin cried out in sweet agony as that nub of pleasure was hit repeatedly. The fire was crackling in the hearth forming shadows on the wall, dancing as if to mirror the passion of the two hobbits. The younger hobbit moaned, clutching the older hobbit’s back.

“Oh, Oh, Eru…” The feeling of Pippin clamping down on his member caused a whirlwind of sensations causing him to loose whatever control he had left , and with a few more quick thrusts he came deep inside his lover.

Merry fell on top of Pippin, breathing heavily. Pippin wrapped his arms around Merry lovingly. The older hobbit leaned up and looked down at that beautiful face, stroking damp, auburn curls from his forehead, gazing into those green eyes he loved so much. “Hello there, Pip.”

“Hello, Merry. That was wonderful.” Pippin sighed happily, stretching his toes.

“It was, wasn't it?" Merry's smile was goofy, still drunk from their recent lovemaking.

Pippin felt mischievous and lifted up his hand to pat the older hobbits cheek in an effort to wake him.

Merry chuckled. "Brat! But, you know I love you anyway." 

Pippin laughed in return. "I love you, too.”

“Pippin? I think I would like to talk about Frodo now. If you don’t mind.” Merry said sheepishly.

“Of course not.” Pippin smiled and snuggled closer.

“Well, this was when Frodo was staying at Brandy Hall...”

***


End file.
